Strangers Like Me
by Cheza the Flower Maiden
Summary: Wrath's view on his first days with the other homunculi, others like him. Oneshot. Wrath's POV.


Cheza: Hey guys. I'm back with another one. It's my first song fic. Yay! I'm still working on the new chapter of Brotherly Love so I'm sorry if it's takin' a while. Oh and for those who are not too fond of Wrath fics, this might not be the fic for you.

Envy: I have to agree with you there. The whole thing is in Wrath's POV.

**Disclaimer: **Cheza does not own any of the FMA characters, only the plot line of this story.

Notes:

_Song Lyrics_

(add ins)

Chapter 1: A stranger among his own kind

_Whatever you do _

_I'll do it to_

_Show me everything and tell me how_

_It all means something _

_And yet nothing to me_

_I can see there's so much to learn_

_It's all so close and yet so far_

_I see myself as people see me_

_I just know there's something bigger out there_

A crash sounded as I was knocked back by a particularly powerful kick. I felt only a brief spike of pain as my body began mending itself almost immediately. That kick had broken at least three ribs… and yet, he was holding back. I know he was. He was checking himself so that I suffered minimum damage. This thought alone made my blood boil. How dare he treat me like a weak child! I stood from the floor of the dojo where Envy had taken me for some combat training (yes they are in the under ground city), my eyes burning with rage.

"Stop holding back! Fight me," I shouted.

He merely looked at me with those calculating eyes, judging me. "You've had enough for today," he said turning to leave.

Once he was gone, I punched the floor in a futile attempt to release some pent up anger, effectively putting a hole in the floor. I looked down in frustration, my hair falling in and around my face. I may be with the other homunculi now but that matters little. I still don't belong.

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me _

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more_

_Will you show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_Every gesture,_

_Every move that she makes makes me feel like never before_

_Why do I have this growing need to be beside her_

_All these emotions I never knew_

_Of some other world far beyond this place_

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_

_I see before me a new horizon_

I had been sitting where I was for two hours now, wallowing in my lonely misery. I looked up as my keen ears caught the sound of the door opening. What met my eyes was a lady with long, straight, dark brown hair, violet eyes, and a long, flowing spaghetti strap dress. Didn't Envy call her Sloth?

"Hello there, Wrath. I thought I would find you here," she said in a kind voice.

"Hi," I answered back feebly, still feeling crummy from my lose.

"Are you hungry? You've been down here for a while," she asked.

Only then did I notice my empty stomach as it loudly protested, as if answering her question. I nodded dumbly and followed her to a kitchen area where she stated cooking. I sat at a nearby table, watching her work as the scent of her masterpiece wafted through the air. The food looked so good that I literally couldn't wait and began digging in as soon as the plate hit the table. She watched intently as every last morsel was wolfed down.

"Does that mean you like it?" she asked still smiling in a kind and yet knowing way.

I opened my mouth to answer but what came out was a very loud and unintentional burp. I covered my mouth with my hands and looked down at my lap in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laughed. I looked to see only her smiling face… and I began to laugh to.

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more_

_Will you show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_Come with me now to see my world_

_Where there is beauty beyond your dreams_

_Can you feel the things I feel… right now… with you_

_Take my hand_

_There's a world I need to know_

"Wrath, I want to show you something." That was what she said when she began leading me out of a tunnel. Apparently, there are several ways to get out of the underground city. This one lead to an open field. As we continued to walk, I noticed the sun sinking lower and lower into the sky. We finally stopped at a cliff overlooking a lake. She turned to me, still smiling.

"Okay, now, watch," she said, pointing in the direction of the lake.

We both sat down on the grass and waited. The sun seemed to be getting closer and closer to the lake. And suddenly, the sky and the waters came alive with many different colors of varying hues, from the darkest blue to the lightest orange. I gasped in surprise and awe at the wonder and beauty of a sunset. When the sun finally sunk below the lake a blinding green flash appeared and disappeared faster than the blink of and eye. We watched as the stars lit up the sky. I looked at her through the corner of my eye, wondering if I should voice my thoughts.

"Umm," I spoke up hesitantly.

"Yes what is it," she asked, turning to me to see what I had to say.

"I… umm… Will you be my mommy?" I choked out.(1)

Sloth looked at me in surprise, then put her hand on my head and smiled kindly at me. "Of course, dear," she answered.

Pure happiness flooded my senses and warmed my heart. I'm sure that it showed on my face as well. I laid my head on my new mother's shoulder, content to just be there with her. I finally found where I belong.

_I wanna know _

_Can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more_

_Will you show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me _

_I wanna know_

_**The End**_

Cheza: (1) Remember people, Wrath sees Sloth as his mother.

Cheza: So how was that? I think I did good for a first time.

Envy: Yeah, whatever.

Cheza: You sick or something? You usually take any chance to shoot down my work.

Envy: No I'm not sick. I haven't slept in three days no thanks to that stupid dog of yours!

Cheza: Oh, oops. I'll put her in the kennel tonight ok.

Envy: Finally!

Cheza: Read and Review people, Read and Review.


End file.
